Juvenile
by Bittersweet Laughters
Summary: Aku ini masih juvenile, tidak, kita berdua masih juvenile dalam cinta. Wajar bukan untuk melakukan kesalahan? Indonesian fic! English translation might come...


**Juvenile**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: wkwk, Laugh akhirnya menulis fanfic dengan bahasa tercinta, Bahasa Indonesia~ Versi Inggris mungkin akan Laugh buat.**

**DISCLAIMER: TIDAK MEMILIKI, TIDAK BAKAL MEMILIKI, PENGEN MEMILIKI, TAPI SAYANG KERE, SATU VOCALOID PUN TAK TERBELI.**

Apa yang salah dengan diriku?

Mengapa aku begitu bodoh, serampangan sehingga aku mengundangnya untuk nonton film bersamaku hari ini jam 12 nanti?

Walaupun itu cuma nonton film di bioskop dekat rumah, tetap saja itu bisa dianggap sebagai KENCAN!?

Aku sudah menyukai dia, Kagamine Rin, 14 tahun, satu kelas denganku, hanya dipisahkan oleh 5 bangku. Rambutnya kuning terang sepundak, dan selalu dihiasi dengan pita putih berukuran sedang. Matanya bulat dan berwarna biru, tapi selalu bersembunyi dibalik perlindungan kaca mata coklat tua yang ia pakai tiap harinya. Perawakannya mungil, bukan berarti aku sendiri tinggi, tetapi ujung pitanya saja baru mencapai ujung poniku.

Ia adalah orang yang periang, dan banyak omong. Dia itu biang gossip di kelasnya, entah ada berita apa pasti dia tahu. Ia juga tergolong sebgai orang yang kelas kepala, dan hampir tidak pernah tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Walaupun ia tampaknya suka memaksa, temannya banyak, karena sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang setia kawan, apabila kamu sudah mengenalnya lebih lanjut.

(ups, apakah dengan mengetahui ini aku sudah jadi stalker tingkat tinggi? Aku juga tidak tahu, menurutku aku adalah bystander yang cukup baik mungkin?)

Berbeda cukup kontras denganku. Aku lebih akrab dipanggil sebagai Lento, bukan nama asliku, Len. Lento sendiri adalah tempo dalam bermain musik yang artinya, lambat. Memang kuakui, aku lemot dalam menerima pelajaran, lama mengerjakan PR, suka terlambat, bangun hampir selalu kesiangan, dan banyak lagi ke-lemotanku yang membuatku menyandang predikat Lento itu. Aku juga cukup lemot dalam bergaul. Temanku tidak begitu banyak, berbeda dengan Rin. Sebagian dari teman-temanku aku kenal saat kita pelajaran tambahan atau remedial.

Biarlah mereka memangilku Lento, aku tidak akan merasa terganggu, apalagi merasa minder. Aku juga punya kelebihan, aku adalah pitcher tim baseball sekolahku. Bisa dibilang, aku termasuk salah satu andalan dalam pertandingan baseball, baik itu antar sekolah atau antar kelas. Hanya soal bidang itu saja aku tidak lemot.

Kembali lagi tentang gebetanku. Sekilas, dia tidak spesial, benar-benar anak SMP biasa yang parameternya nggak ada yang terlalu menonjol, mungkin kemampuan otaknya yang tinggi saja. Tetapi ia membuatku jatuh cinta sejak hari pertama aku masuk SMP, sekitar satu tahun-an yang lalu.

Waktu itu pada sore hari sepulang hari pertama sekolah, aku berjalan pulang menuju rumahku yang berjarak kira-kira dua kilometer-an dari sekolah. Lalu aku melihat dia, sedang bernyanyi pelan dengan earphone terpasang di kedua telinga. Suaranya begitu jernih dan merdu, membuatku terpaku untuk beberapa detik.

Langit oranye seolah bercampur dengan rumah-rumah dibelakangnya, dan ia menyatu dengan semua itu. Aku merasa seperti melihat sebuah lukisan yang indah diiringi suara manis yang berbunyi seperti lonceng merdu.

Aku masih ingat persis bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu. Jantungku berdetak cepat, dan aku tidak bisa bergerak, mematung di posisiku sambil mengagumi pemandangan di depanku.

Itu terjadi begitu cepat sampai aku tidak sadar, kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta.

Setelah melamun cukup panjang, aku tersentak karena bunyi SMS dari HPku. Jumpalitan, aku bangun dari kasurku dan mengambil HP yang tergeletak di nakas samping kasurku. Rin menjawab SMS-ku.

_From: Rin_

_Message: Oke, aku jalan ke rumahmu sekarang._

Seusai melihat pesan dari Rin, mukaku memerah.

Aku tidak percaya Rin setuju dengan ajakkan ku!

* * *

Dengan gugup aku melangkah keluar rumah, dengan Rin yang berjalan disampingku. Hari ini dia tampil berbeda (dalam arti yang bagus maksudku). Ia masih tetap memakai pita putih di kepalanya, tetapi kali ini ia memakai baju yang, yaa, cantik. Tapi yang membuatku tersanjung adalah kali ini ia tidak bersembunyi di belakang kacamatanya.

"Aah, pagi Rin-san!" Ujarku terbata. Aku tidak lagi bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya wajahku ini. Pasti benar-benar memalukan.

"Sekarang ini jam 12, Len-kun. Apakah ini cocok dibilang pagi?" Jawab Rin sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku bisa sumpah, kalau wajahku sekarang terbakar sampai ke telinga.

"A-a, maaf..." Aku menundukkan kepalaku malu. Sial, baru saja kita bertemu, aku sudah mengacaukan hampir segalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ayo kita pergi." Rin memanggilku riang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ku kumpulkan lagi setiap pecahan-pecahan kecil diriku yang tadi sempat pecah karena malu, lalu melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap. Entah bagaimana, aku harus menyampaikan apa perasaan ku kepada Rin hari ini. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mulai berperang!

Separuh perjalanan dialui dengan percakapan-percakapan tak bermutu, seperti cuaca yang jelas sekali terlihat di atas kepala kita, atau gossip-gossip terkini yang berhembus disekitar sekolah (contoh, kapan Meiko-senpai jadian dengan Kaito-senpai dsb.). Sekali-kali aku lihat Rin tersipu sedikit, atau memainkan ujung roknya dengan kedua jarinya. Dia memberiku terlalu banyak harapan. Mungkinkah ia juga suka padaku?

Lalu Rin pun mengeluarkan earphone dari tasnya. Apakah dia sudah bosan? Aduh! Artinya aku adalah cowok yang membosankan, dong! Sementara aku mengalami pergumulan kecil di kepalaku, telingaku menangkap melodi yang familiar. Hei, aku tahu suara ini! Ini adalah suara Miku Hatsune, bintang remaja yang sedang terkenal sekarang ini. Menurutku, ia juga sudah bisa disebut seorang diva.

"Anu, Rin-san, itu suara Miku Hatsune bukan?" Aku bertanya pelan kepada Rin.

"Eh? Kamu juga suka dia? Wah beruntung! Banyak teman-temanku yang tidak begitu suka dengannya, mereka bilang Miku-chan itu suaranya tidak enak atau apalah..." Rin berceloteh dengan riang tentang Miku Hatsune. Jadilah, setengah perjalanan menuju bioskop, kami membicarakan tentang Miku. Sepertinya, harapanku sudah hampir sirna. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengajak omong Rin lebih jauh.

Tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah duduk didalam salah satu studio di bioskop, dengan pop corn di tangan. Aku menelan ludah. Aku baru sadar, kalau tadi Rin memilih film horror.

Bukan berarti aku khawatir akan Rin yang akan takut menonton ini, tetapi aku cukup khawatir dengan diriku sendiri. Aku sudah tahu, sejak pertama kali aku mengenal Rin, dia adalah anak yang pemberani, jadi dia tidak punya masalah melihat darah atau hantu yang lewat di layar lebar, tetapi aku berbeda. Terakhir kali aku menonton film horror adalah saat kelas 5 SD, dan aku ketakutan setengah mati. Aku ingat betul aku sampai mengompol gara-gara film sialan itu.

Film pun dimulai. Aku bisa melihat Rin dengan penuh semangat memelototi layar didepannya. Aku tidak boleh jadi cowok penakut, apalagi didepan gebetanku. Aku pun memberanikan diri, tetapi seraya film terus berputar, keberanianku sirna. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa nonton horror.

Ketika klimaks film pun tiba, kali ini aku memutuskan untuk bersembuyi dibalik popcorn ku. Sialnya, lengkingan dari speaker bioskop itu membuatku tidak kuasa lagi menahan panggilan alam.

"KYAAAAA!"

Aku mendengar teriakan perempuan yang bernada tinggi dan aku bisa merasa popcorn bergelimpangan disekitar tubuhku.

Oh ya, itu aku yang berteriak dan menumpahkan seluruh popcorn ku.

"Len-kun! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Rin menepuk punggungku dengan pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkanku.

"U-um, aku tidak apa-apa kok... Hanya, sedikit terkejut." Kata sedikit itu terdengar miris, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan harga diriku.

"Haha, Len-kun memang selalu seperti itu ya..." Rin tertawa kecil, tangannya tidak meninggalkan punggungku.

"Selalu?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kita memang selalu satu sekolah sejak SD, bukan? Rin tersipu sedikit sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Aku pun tersadar. Selama ini aku memang satu sekolah dengan Rin. Masih terkejut, Rin melanjutkan.

"Aku, sudah suka kamu sejak dulu..."

...

Semuanya seperti berhenti. Aku merasa senang, sekaligus marah pada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana aku tidak sadar, kalau Rin selalu ada disitu saat aku butuh bantuan. Hanya dia satu-satunya anak yang tidak mengejekku Lento di sekolah. Dia yang membantu aku belajar, selalu ada di tiap pertandingan baseball ku, selalu berdiri tak jauh dariku saat praktik PKK, pokoknya tak pernah jauh dariku.

Aku ini memang masih juvenile, tidak, kita berdua masih juvenile dalam cinta. Memang wajar bukan, untuk melakukan kesalahan?

Lalu aku membuka mulutku untuk bicara.

Kalian sudah tahu apa yang akan aku katakan selanjutnya, bukan?

* * *

**A/N: R&R**


End file.
